


落难天使搭救指南

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cute Connor, M/M, hank is a good man, supernatural exists somewhere in the world
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 汉克在回家的路上捡到了一只天使。^少量魔法存在的世界^不敢相信我居然热血冲头真的写了这个AU……





	1. Chapter 1

在长达半年的蹲点和计划之后，DPD终于端掉了那个新兴却强大的帮派。  
说是帮派，其实说是性质异常的宗教组织更加恰当。至少在汉克几十年的职业生涯中，还真没见过那种在老窝里隔几十米就建一个小教堂的虔诚信徒。甚至在被特警包围的时候还有几个穿袍子的人装模作样地试图往他们的盾牌上洒水——哈，把腐蚀性液体称为圣水，真是见鬼的天才！  
不过管他的呢，反正这群杀人放火的暴徒已经被逮得一干二净，等待他们的将是诉讼、监禁和死亡，知道这个就够了，他今晚的目的就是带着行动队的姑娘小伙们好好乐一乐，不醉不归。汉克往嘴里倒了口黑羊威士忌，辛辣的酒味顿时从舌尖上熊熊燃下，他重重地把玻璃杯撞在桌上，让酒保见怪不怪地续杯。

“我、我敢打赌是真的！”他听到有个人醉醺醺地在后面嚷嚷，“你们看到那个核心区域的爆炸了吧？但我真的看到了一个长着翅膀的东西——”  
“你太醉了，鲁伯特！”他的同伴们哄笑着拍打桌子和酒杯，“那地方可是突然爆燃，烧得只剩钢筋架子了，哪有可能还有鸟飞出来？你一定是幻想小说看多了！”  
“嘿，伙计，别说，”红头发的女警灌了一大口酒之后揽着一脸不情愿地嘟囔着的鲁伯特，一边笑一边大力摇晃着他的肩膀，“一般的鸟肯定活不下来，既然你说那是真的，那你看到的一定是——”  
“天使！”  
轰隆隆的大笑顿时再次爆发了出来，混杂着盛着酒水玻璃杯大力碰撞的脆响和大声的嬉闹声。  
好吧，鲁伯特已经开始说起了胡话，诺丝开始跟那个有着一双异色瞳孔的波斯猫拼酒，乔许和赛门艰难地架着醉得手舞足蹈的同僚去洗手间，然而不幸地在门口就遭到了呕吐物袭击。汉克坐在酒吧桌前，在舒适的微醺中看着他队员们的快乐和互动，然而很快他的这些年轻人们将他也拉近了香槟塔。  
泡沫、酒精、发酵的谷物水果味道充斥着鼻腔，善意的玩笑填满了这个暖色的酒吧，像一个巨大温暖的漩涡，很快把他拉了进去。

后半夜。

“不，不要！乔！”一阵惊恐的叫声回荡在空旷的街道上。  
“呕——”呕吐的声音喷涌而出，而他的同伴发出了无奈的抱怨：“操……”  
“妈妈教我一二三四五~我的奖金堆到半山腰~”两句蠢毙了的烂童谣被唇齿不清地哼哼着。  
“马卡嘶——你怎么有四只……眼睛嗝——哈哈哈哈——”女声放肆的大笑被一阵无法自制的酒嗝打断，然后另一个人也忍不住晃晃悠悠地笑得前仰后合。  
“操，一群菜鸟……给我上车！”  
很显然，短暂的快乐之后，这群烂醉如泥的小队员让汉克青筋直冒：他们怎么能醉成这样？问题是还就喝了那么一点点！他咬牙切齿地把在路灯上、栏杆上、人行道上趴得到处都是的年轻人们一个个踢着屁股塞到无人计程车里。  
或许他至少该感谢老天，因为他们都有至少一个表示愿意在大半夜把对方拖回安全的房间的好室友，所以他这个唯一没有烂醉的队长不需要一个个地把这群酒鬼送货上门？  
“妈的。”送走最后一辆计程车之后，汉克终于能气喘吁吁地坐回他亲爱的雪佛兰里，翻着白眼大口喘息了，“我他妈的以后再请他们喝酒就是傻逼……累死了。”

他短暂地在车上休息了一阵子，等到眼前被酒精模糊的景象清晰许多了才开始驱车回家，而此时天色已经几乎露出鱼肚白了。年近五十的警督哈欠连天地缓慢开着老爷车，却在瞥到街边拐角的时候心头一惊。  
涂鸦褪色、堆满垃圾的那个拐角躺着一个人，浑身都是黑红黑红的血迹和污秽，姿势诡异，让他一下子满脑子都是曾经接手过或是知悉的各种凶杀案。

“Shit.”他揉了一把脸，底特律的治安应该没有差到这种随便开个车都能碰到谋杀案的地步吧？深切怀疑自己是被疲惫和酒精搞砸了脑袋的中年人把车子停在路边，回头定睛看了一眼。  
喔，对，果然那是他的错觉，并没有什么血迹，只是一个在垃圾堆里睡觉的人……流浪汉之类的？  
他想要驱车向前，但是幻觉中堪称惊悚的一幕却在他的脑海里徘徊不去，像个该死的恐怖片场景一样，他觉得不弄清是什么回事的话回去准会做噩梦。  
“操！”汉克认命地叹了口气，最终还是决定打开车门去看看那个在垃圾堆里睡觉的家伙。

这是个看起来年轻纤细、但是灰头土脸狼狈不堪的年轻人，半边脸都朝下埋在身边翅膀形状的巨大模型里，双眼紧闭，身上居然只裹着一条破布，此时已经被灰尘和垃圾弄得看不出原本的颜色。  
那双几乎把他整个人盖住的巨大翅膀——很逼真，是cosplay道具？但是就这么随地乱扔，还污水横流的，看起来未免太浪费了一些。汉克这么想着，远远地问了那人一句：“嘿？你还好吗？”  
但他没听到回应。  
那个人就那么以一个堪称别扭的姿势面朝下趴伏着，连正常人昏睡时胸膛背部的微弱起伏都没有，看起来毫无生机。警察的本能让他开始警惕起来：这是一个单纯把自己弄死了的流浪汉？还是什么新的凶杀案？

汉克走进了一些，使劲眨了眨眼睛：是的，并不是他老眼昏花，他确实看不到那人呼吸的起伏。这让他的眉头下意识地锁了起来，大踏步地走上前，仔细打量着这个生死不知的家伙。他在靠近的过程中不小心踩了一下那些羽翼的边缘，小心翼翼地扒开旁边的翅膀（那触感居然出人意料的真实）好伸出手指去探听鼻唇之间的吐息。  
模糊的呜咽小小地响起来，汉克的手腕突地被一双冰冷的手抓住，然后他看到那双眼睛猛然惊惧地睁开了。  
一双惊慌失措的褐色眸子直直地望着他。

“操！”这一系列场景都太过于像恐怖电影：死者复生……恶灵复仇什么的，汉克响亮地骂了句粗口，想往后退去，却被脚下的什么东西滑了一跤。  
“这他妈，”他手忙脚乱地拍开那只握着自己的冰冷手掌，却又被一个出乎意料的景象给惊的瞠目结舌，“操！？”

翅膀——动了！  
汉克目瞪口呆地看着那双被弄得脏兮兮的巨大羽翼宛如活物一般有气无力地在地上沉重扑腾着，逐渐把那哆嗦着蜷起身体的年轻人（或者非人）整个覆盖了起来，外围不知道被什么东西扯得七零八落的羽毛在凌晨的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
“这他妈的。”汉克看着这冲击了他世界观认知的一切，难以置信地低声叹道。鲁伯特的胡言乱语、教堂里的彩窗壁画、一二三流的奇幻电影电视剧里面描绘过的超自然生物……居然出现在街角的垃圾堆里，灰头土脸、惊慌失措地遇见一个老警察。  
还有什么剧本能比这更狗血烂俗，哈？

这会是一个麻烦。他告诉自己。汉克·安德森，你四十五年的人生里没有超自然、没有天使、没有魔鬼、没有魔法，只有会犯罪、会杀人、缺点满身的人类。一个把自己弄得一团糟的天使可能带来你从来想不到的危险，而你只是一个步入中年的肉体凡胎。  
但他看起来很无助。

好吧，汉克，你是一个烂好人。  
他仰天长长叹息一声，接着朝那个羽毛茧蹲下了身。  
“嘿，”他尽可能温和地低声说道，“你看起来不太妙。”

他看到那从毛绒绒的羽毛动了动，犹豫了好长一会儿，才掀开一道缝隙，露出那个生物的大半张脸和一对柔软而疲惫的眼睛。他的脸上除了灰尘还有类似擦伤和烧灼的痕迹，这个本应该只出现在福音书里的存在看起来又痛又累，伤痕累累的眼神跟汉克以往见过的那些受到伤害的孩子们没什么两样，同样地令人担忧。  
“我不知道你遇到了什么，但是……总会好起来的。”汉克艰难地措辞，该死，他从来都不擅长安慰人，希望他的表情和满身的酒味不会吓到这个天使之类的东西。  
“那个，”汉克绞尽脑汁，却不合时宜地词穷了。他和那个躲在翅膀里的天使大眼瞪小眼地在凌晨的街角对视着，尴尬的沉默。

“咳，我是说，”汉克最终决定直截了当地问，“……你需要帮助吗？”

“我不知道。”天使轻声说道，汉克发现他的声音是那种稍带着磁性的沙哑，语调偏高，应该是非常有亲和力的嗓音，此时却微微颤抖，“我不知道要怎么办。”  
“我能相信你吗？”那双漂亮的深色眼茫然又无助地望着他，天真地问道，“我不想再被关起来了。你能不把我关起来吗？我或许只是需要一个地方休息。”

“他妈的耶稣基督……”汉克把脸埋在手心狠狠地搓了两把，被监禁的天使，好样的，真他妈狗血刺激，然后这个天使也是傻傻的，哪怕被人抓过也没有学乖，就用这种三岁小孩一样的天真来面对一个凌晨在街上晃荡的老男人，他妈的。到底是这个世界疯了还是他疯了，还是两者皆有？  
“我当然不会把你关起来，但是你如果拖着这对翅膀到处乱走，我不保证会发生什么。毕竟我估计这个世界上99%的人都没见过天使，他们会疯掉的。”汉克揉了揉太阳穴，说道。  
“但如果你只是需要一个安静的地方休息……养伤什么的，我或许能帮上忙。呃，如果你不介意我家有一只狗的话。”

他看到那双眼睛亮了一亮。  
“噢，我喜欢狗。”天使说。


	2. Chapter 2

“What the,”当天使挪开那些用于自我保护的羽翼的时候，汉克倒抽了一口冷气，突然明白了自己为什么会在第一次路过的时候以为这里的人被惨烈的鲜血覆盖。  
因为那些伤口确实存在。  
大大小小的、宛如烧灼和割裂痕迹的创口散落在天使的全身，只是似乎由于伤口血液的凝固和结痂而覆盖着灰白的颜色，还沾着许多来自这个垃圾堆的灰尘和脏污。此前从未接触过超自然生物的人类难以想象，面前这个超凡的存在到底是经历了什么才会落到如此境地。

而天使像是误解了他的惊讶，那双褐色的眼眸微微睁大，而后巨大的羽翼唰地一声又把他盖了起来，闷闷的声音从里面传了出来：“抱歉，我看起来很糟糕，或许吓到你了。”  
“不，我没有！”汉克恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，懊恼地解释道，“我只是有点惊讶，你知道，我们总觉得超自然生物很强大，什么的，没想到你也会受到这么重的伤。”  
“但是，谢天谢地，我是一个刑警，比你严重的伤我见得太多了，这没什么好吓到我的。”汉克缓缓地说。  
“来吧，你能走吗？我的车就在路边，可以载你一程。你有什么需要的东西吗？圣水，圣经，或者十字架之类的？”

“我……并不需要你说的那些东西。”天使看看面前的人类，判断对方并没有说谎。于是才缓缓放下翅膀，迟疑着爬下垃圾堆。  
汉克看到天使赤裸的双足踩在脏兮兮的地面上，动作缓慢，咬着下唇，显然隐忍着一些来自伤口的痛楚，于是伸出了一只手。  
“嘿，不介意的话，你可以扶着我。”

天使看了看他，感动地微微笑了起来，褐色的眼眸在暗淡的天光下依然明亮温暖，就好像身上可怖的伤口全然不存在一般。如果是其他人看到这个微笑，一定会觉得打心底里幸福地融化了，可汉克无法忘记天使身上的伤口和他曾流露出来的痛苦，因此压根儿没法觉得开心。  
“谢谢你，汉克，”天使好像丝毫没有意识到在人类自我介绍前就准确说出对方的名字有多么令人惊讶一般，毫不客气地揽住了男人的肩膀，把大半的体重交给了对方，“你真是个好人。”  
汉克瞪圆了眼睛：“你怎么知道我的名字——好吧，毕竟你是个天使。”  
他肩膀上的超自然生物抿起嘴，朝他眨了眨眼睛：“你说对了。”  
事实上，这要归功于天使的读心天赋。不论是人是猫是狗，只要是凡间的生物，其思想在天使的感官中便无所遁形。不过，就它目前为止在人间的短暂经历而言，人类都不喜欢被读心，所以它决定保留这个小秘密。  
“哈。”好心的人类警官叹了口气，便着这个带着翅膀的家伙往车子走了过去。

天使出乎意料的轻。哪怕他有着成年男子的身高、正常人范畴的体型、与一对巨大的羽翼，加起来的重量也远小于同体型的人类，让汉克不由自主地想到了各种老派电视剧和小说里的奇幻设定：3/4盎司的灵魂、能在叉子尖上跳大型多人华尔兹的天使恶魔等等。  
这么想想，眼前这个落魄的家伙能知道一个凡人的名字好像也没什么可惊讶的——汉克在心里如此说服着自己，全然不知道这点心声完全被挨在身边的天使听了个全。它被人类带着些许嘲讽的幽默感逗出了细小的笑意，淡色的唇角弯出一个好看的弧度。

汉克很快就把这个重伤的天使搬到了后座上。还好，他坐进驾驶座的时候想到，那双翅膀可真是有点儿大，所幸天使很配合地把它们在背后收拢了，所以他这辆老车还装得下。  
他从后视镜看到天使在座位上左右环顾了一下之后便慢慢侧躺在上面，以一个宛如婴儿在母亲腹中的姿势蜷了起来，一只翅膀小小地打开，如同一张精巧的羽毛被一般覆盖在他的身上，然后闭起了眼睛。  
他深切怀疑这是天使身上自带的什么柔光光环，不然为什么他一个年近五十的糙汉居然会打心眼里觉得这幅画面美丽圣洁得像博物馆里的宗教画？操，汉克摇了摇头，使劲甩掉了这个非常不是他风格的想法，果断地踩下了离合。

伤口上的烧灼感还在绵延——那是来自地狱的罪恶之火，即使在他全盛时沾上也很是麻烦，而就他现在的状况来看，或许更需至少半天的时间才能把这些伤口恢复好。康纳躺在陌生人的车后座上想着。  
可他不想以满身伤痕的姿态面对这个善意的人类。  
作为天使来说，这是失礼的，而对于凡人来说，这可能还会引起一些不必要的担心或者恐慌……他知道，人类的善意难得，他不应该给这个好心人添麻烦。于是天使悄悄释放了一个小奇迹，以加速身体的自我愈合能力。  
神圣的能量在他的血液骨骼中温暖地奔涌、流动，被损伤的皮肤和血肉快速重新生长。他悄悄松了口气，但疲倦感也很快随之而来，让他的眼皮开始互相打架，呼吸轻缓，昏昏欲睡。  
汽车启动的细微嗡鸣和窗外轻微的风声混合在一起，前方男人的灵魂里笼罩着温暖的担忧和很多他看不懂的情绪。  
但至少，这里是安全的。  
康纳这么想着，很快陷入了短暂的睡眠。

汉克看了后视镜一眼，放慢了车速——免得他这辆老爷车颠坏了后座上那个神圣高贵的生物——他在心中揶揄道。  
他其实并不知道身为生命平庸、见识短浅的人类，自己是否有资格怜悯一只天使。或许这一切只不过是他自以为是的善举，又或许所谓的主会认为这是理所当然。他只知道的是，在看到那个瑟瑟发抖地用翅膀将自己保护起来的天使的时候，他就像看到了又一个被来自世界的各种恶意伤害得遍体鳞伤的普通孩子。  
汉克·安德森向来想做就做。不论面前的是天使、人类、抑或是恶魔，只要他认为这是正确的事，他就会去做、只要这是理应受到保护的人……或者生物，他就愿意去帮助。

然后，他可悲地发现车子已经在他走神的时候开过自家门口了。  
“Dam it!”他小小地暗骂一声，认命地围着房子所在的街区慢悠悠地绕了一大圈，才成功开回单行道把车子停泊在车库里。正在他一边纠结着是否要叫醒天使一边从驾驶座上转过身去的时候，那双褐色的眼眸已经睁开了，里面一片澄澈清明。  
“哈，睡了一觉之后你看起来精神多了，”汉克说道，“刚好，我们也到了。”

康纳坐起身来往窗外望去，却只看到昏暗车库里胡乱堆放的各种杂物：从几乎被灰尘覆盖的唱片机到堆着汽车简易修理工具的陈旧架子，甚至有锈得不成样子的烧烤架和一堆园艺工具，这里除了停车进来的一片区域尚且算是空落干净以外，其余地方看起来都充满了弃置老屋的味道。  
“你有……很丰富的收藏品，汉克，”他迟疑着说道。他的知识和情商告诉他应该夸赞给予他善意的人类，可眼前的杂物堆实在是很难让诚实的天使说出溢美之词。  
“……令人印象深刻。”

“得了吧，”大概是天使为难的样子实在太过可爱，汉克忍不住轻笑一声，拍了拍他的肩膀，哦，不，是覆盖在肩上的翅膀，“我知道这里看起来很糟，但我实在是没时间打理。说真的，有假放的时候我宁愿睡上48个小时也不想再动一下——”  
他一边抱怨着重案组负责的那些从来不放假的犯人，一边走下车拉开车门准备把天使弄出来，却不想对方自然而然地就光着脚走了下来，先前身上的大小伤痕也都愈合得七七八八，只剩下一层灰蒙蒙的尘土和污垢证明着他十几分钟前见到的那些可怖的伤口不是错觉。  
“哈！”他瞪大了眼睛，“又是天使的魔法？”

“是的，汉克。”康纳对他局促地笑了笑，“本来我打算把所有伤口和灰尘都弄走的，但我现在太虚弱，以至于半路就睡着了。”  
“天哪，这已经够神奇了。”汉克惊叹道，看着康纳毫无顾忌地踩在水泥地上的赤脚，有些尴尬地摸了摸头发，“我忘了先给你弄双鞋子，要不你跟着我飞进来？你知道，这个地上还蛮脏的，如果你们天使有洁癖什么的……”  
“或许有些天使是的，但我不会。”康纳坦然地走到汉克面前抬头看着他，汉克这才发现那双深褐色的眼眸里带着些许金棕，在自然光下更显得如同一只无辜的小动物般，温暖又柔和，“还有，我也是有名字的。”  
“你可以叫我康纳。”  
“康纳，”汉克喃喃地咀嚼着这个名字，“嗯，我叫汉克。汉克·安德森，虽然你已经知道了。”  
“没关系，汉克，你亲口告诉我的名字更有意义。”康纳微笑道，“很高兴认识你。”  
有那么几个瞬间，汉克无法控制自己的眼神。它们像是被麦芽糖黏住了一般牢牢地定在康纳身上无法动弹，带着惊叹和不可思议看着这个不属于人间的生物。他的眼眸，他的笑容，他的声音，甚至是肌肤上散落的零碎雀斑，都像是上帝精心打磨设计出来的，充满了一种无以伦比的亲和力。

“总之，先进来吧。”汉克几乎是强迫着自己把眼神移走、迈开脚步的，如果是在同僚的眼中，他的动作甚至称得上慌乱。这也没办法，那可是个天使，当然应该美丽亲切令人喜爱——他在心里嘀咕着，把自己莫名加快的心跳果断地归咎于他不知道的某种亲和光环上。


End file.
